The Way I Am
by glenncoco4
Summary: Because weddings are fluffy.


_A/N: Because I heard this first song at my uncle's wedding and it inspired me. _

* * *

_Nell & Eric's Wedding_

She laughs as he takes her hand, twirling her in the middle of the dance floor. Pulling her in close, he rest their intertwined fingers on his chest as she lays her head on his shoulder. The warmth from his body, flowing through his arm and into her waist as the rest of the world fades away.

Her eyes focus on their hands and the way the lights reflect off their wedding bands. The love she feels for this man is nothing she can explain with words. Her mind traveling back to their friends saying their _I dos, _feeling her husband's eyes on her the entire time as she grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. She's brought back when she hear's the soft loving whisper of his voice in her ear.

_If you were falling, then I would catch you_

_You need a light, I'd find a match_

_'Cause I love the way you say good morning_

_And you take me the way I am_

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater_

_Your head is aching, I'll make it better_

_'Cause I love the way you call me baby_

_And you take me the way I am_

_I'd buy you Rogaine _

_When you start losing all your hair_

She pulls back slightly, looking in his eyes with a smirk on her face and oh how he loves that smirk. He smiles, bringing his soft lips to hers as they share a sweet, passionate kiss. When they pull back, (not wanting to get carried away, because it happens real quick.) he press his forehead against hers.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, he wraps his around her waist and they continue to sway to the music. They stay in place, not needing to go anywhere but where they are right now. Their eyes lock. The love and passion they have for one another shining through.

_'Cause I love you more than_

_I could ever promise_

_And you take me the way I am_

_You make me the way I am_

_You make me the way I am_

He places a quick peck to her lips as the next song starts playing. A complete 180 from the last song. She starts walking back towards their table but Deeks has other plans.

Grabbing his wife's hand, he pulls her back to the dance floor with a beaming smile on his face.

She bursts out laughing when he starts shimmying and shaking his shoulders at her. But what really gets her is when he throws his hands in the air and starts waving them around.

_But girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have _

Her laugh turns into giggles as she joins in on the fun with her idiot. They starts singing at the tops of their lungs, dancing around each other. They're care free - this Kensi and Deeks.

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Oh, girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun_

They intertwine their fingers, extending their arms as they push in and push out. Deeks twirls her, making her spin and when he catches the sight of one carefree Kensalina with her killer smile, his heart melts. As per ushe.

She abruptly stops when he grabs her hips, pulling her in close. A shiver running throughout her body when he brings his lips to her ear, whispering with that raspy voice of his. "Wanna go have some real fun?" He playfully nips at her ear, sending a clear message as to what he is thinking.

The soft moan that escapes her lips can only be heard by her husband. Grabbing his hand, she maneuvers them through the crowd on the dance floor, hastily trying to make it back to their room before she jumps him right in the hotel ballroom.

* * *

_4 years later. Garcia & Callen's Wedding._

Her eyes scan the dance floor, searching for two very special people. When her eyes land on a mop of blonde hair and small brunette curls, she smiles. There, standing in the middle of the dance floor is her husband and their little girl, her head resting on his shoulder much like her mother's does when she's the one in his arms. Oh how she loves that man.

_If every word I said_

_Could make you laugh_

_I'd talk forever _

_I ask the sky just what we had_

_It shone forever_

_If the song I sing to you_

_Could fill your heart with joy _

_I'd sing forever_

When the lyrics of the song in the background hit her ears and the picture of 2 of her loves fill her eyes, she can't help but feel somewhat content. There's just one thing missing.

She feels a tug on her dress. "Mama."

Looking down, she smiles when her eyes meet those that belong to her little boy, who's stretching out his arms for her to pick him up. She picks him, placing a kiss to his cheek. "Hi, baby." His little smile sets her heart afloat. _Just like his daddy. _

"Mama, us dance."

She takes a few brief steps until they reach the dance floor. Rocking them side to side, swaying with the music, she cradles his head when he lays it on her shoulder.

They reach the other half of their family as a new song fills their ears. Her husband, daughter and son all within arms reach. Now she's content.

_It's two kids flying down the hall in our bedroom_

_It's a breaking board on the front porch, you swear you're gonna fix it soon_

_It's the kitchen table where we say our prays, give a little thanks to the man upstairs_

_It's the feeling I get baby when I look at you_

She and her love lock eyes the entire time. Hearing the meaning behind the words of the song and how close it hits home. It's her life in a song. This beautiful man and these gorgeous children are her world.

_It ain't always pretty as a picture, yeah_

_And it ain't a mansion on a hill_

_It's perfectly imperfect_

_It's worth more than it's worth_

_It's our life, it's our heart, it's our home_

_This is our kingdom_

Deeks opens up his free arm for her to burrow into. She wraps her arm around his waist and the twins intertwine their little fingers. He places a kiss to the top of his wife's head, breathing in the scent that started all of this. "Sunshine and Gunpowder."

She tilts her head up, meeting her lips with his as they both pour all the love and happiness into their kiss.

_It's been late nights, a few good fights_

_Wouldn't sleep until we worked things out_

_It's been long days of leanin' on faith_

_Even when we had our doubts_

_Barely gettin' by, stretched to the limits_

_All the hard times, no, I wouldn't trade a minute_

_We've come so far, it made us who we are_

_Right here, right now_

_It ain't always pretty as a picture, yeah_

_And it ain't a mansion on a hill_

_It's perfectly imperfect_

_It's worth more than it's worth_

_It's our life, it's our heart, it's our home_

_And this is our kingdom_

_This is our, this is our, this is our kingdom_

_Oh, yeah, this is our kingdom_

_No, it ain't always pretty as a picture, yeah_

_And it ain't a mansion on a hill_

_It's perfectly imperfect_

_It's worth more than it's worth_

_It's our life, it's our heart, it's our home_

_This is our kingdom_

_Oh, yeah_

_This is our, this is our kingdom_

_This is our kingdom_

They've been through a lot, both alone and together. But they wouldn't change a single thing, because it led to all of this - Their Kingdom.

* * *

_The Way I Am - Ingrid Michaelson_

_Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper _

_Forever - The Beach Boys_

_Kingdom - Carrie Underwood_


End file.
